


Closer (and Closer)

by rtaf



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Happy Ending, M/M, Raywood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 12:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rtaf/pseuds/rtaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray, a twenty three year old that works from home, moves in with his friend Ryan, a kindhearted individual with an extra bedroom to spare. Things get a little confusing when Ray invites Ryan out to dinner. What exactly are his intentions?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer (and Closer)

When Ryan had taken Ray in he had no idea what to expect. 

It wasn't that hard of a process to move what little the man owned, only about five or six cardboard boxes filled with his belongings. Ryan had helped with a smile, he was excited to finally have someone to live with. He would never admit it but he would get lonely. 

Ray had been having a hard time monetarily and could barely afford his rent, let alone other basic necessities. He kind of generalized this idea to Ryan one day at lunch.

Luckily, Ryan offered to let him move in with him, claiming it was only natural to help a friend and neighbor in need. Ray was extremely grateful, but over some time had found he was worried. 

It wasn't a financial problem, Ray paid his half of the rent from what little his income allowed. His only job at the moment was online doing graphic design for a small company and a few extra things on the side like surveys. So, the problem was that he wasn't much help around the house.

Although that took up most of his time while Ryan was at work, he felt worried that if he didn't physically do more he might have to find somewhere else to live. It had only been three weeks since he moved into the little town house but he loved living with his best friend.

Ryan was so outgoing and genuinely nice to him, whereas Ray couldn't even leave the house without feeling uncomfortable. This was going to change; he was going to make it up to his loyal friend.

He had a fun little idea, deciding to sell some of the digital art he had made that was just sitting on his computer. Ray set up a commission post with some prices and explained that he needed the money in advance for living reasons. 

After posting it to his site he immediately got some responses, either people requesting a drawing or wanting to buy a previously drawn image. Ray wasn't necessarily famous but he had a pretty good following of about 700 on various social media platforms. 

His paypal balance was quickly raising and some of his followers were even offering to donate without receiving anything in return. He graciously accepted and promised to write them each a handwritten letter as thanks. 

It was funny how many letters he had to write, filling out envelopes and sending them with Ryan when he left for work each morning. He kept it up for a week and when Ryan asked what the envelopes were all about, Ray simply answered that business was booming.

Ryan didn't fully understand why that meant sending out so much mail, especially since Ray’s art was digital and he usually just sent out emails. He was proud of his friend, nonetheless. It wasn't out of his way to drop off the letters anyway, so it wasn't a problem.

It went on for a week, Ray found he was barely getting any sleep, staying up and working all hours to get things done. People were beyond grateful and he started getting more exposure, shout out to karma.

He was so excited on the last day when he posted that commissions were closed. He had earned more than enough to treat Ryan to a nice dinner and the extra money could go to his next payment on the rent.

It was the longest wait of his life, from Sunday night to late Monday afternoon when Ryan came home. Ray had spent the day unsuccessfully trying to catch up on sleep, instead finding himself sat in front of the tv on his laptop, trying to plan the nice evening.

Since he’d been so hard at work the two had barely seen each other all last week, passing each other on the way for snacks and skipping out on eating together. Ray knew it’d be worth it, though, Ryan loved any opportunity to be fancy.

 

-

 

When Ryan finally came home he took his shoes off, hung up his jacket and walked into the house. As usual he was met with silence and no sign of Ray.

“Ray?” he called, walking through the living room to the man’s bedroom, where he figured he would be. He’d been working so hard lately, Ryan decided, that if Ray was in fact working he’d tell him to take a break for a while, get some sleep in him.

“Yeah, in here. You can come in,” Ray answered through the door. 

Ryan twisted the knob and pushed the door open, eyes widening at the new sight of Ray in a tux, seated on his bed, facing him and bouncing his knee. They had been friends for almost two years and he’d never seen him so dressed up.

“Wha,” he said, mouth falling open with the unfinished question. His cheeks grew warm and he refused to acknowledge that he was getting turned on because of this, silently praying the bulge growing in his pants wasn't visible and would go away.

Ray’s hair was brushed back a bit differently and Ryan wondered if that was thanks to a bit of hair gel. He looked so cleaned up, despite the bags under his eyes, he looked… really good.

Ray smiled wearily, a little nervous from that response. He stood up and walked over to Ryan, leaving a step of space between them, “guess who’s treating you to dinner tonight.”

Ryan took a few seconds to process what was going on before he smiled, “what? Really?”

“Yeah man, surprise! Go get dressed and meet me in the living room, okay?”

Ray moved to walk around him, taking a step towards the door, but he didn't get there. Ryan pulled him into a hug, Ray chuckled and accepted but after a minute, pushed him away, “nah man, it’s fine, you can thank me later. Tell me how great I am after you’ve stuffed your face with fine cuisine.” 

He carried on his walk to the living room, leaving Ryan to go to his own bedroom and get ready. 

 

-

 

When Ryan was finally ready, they walked out the door and down the driveway, to the car. It was six thirty and the sun was setting around them. The sky a rose gold color, slowly turning to a light shade of purple around the edges.

In the car, Ray barely talked, insisting on answering questions only when they got there. “We’ll have nothing to talk about if I tell you everything now!” he said. Ryan eventually agreed, it would be better to save the chit chat for when they arrived.

 

-

 

“I- I didn't even know you owned a suit,” Ryan said, starting the conversation once they were both settled at the table.

“I don’t, borrowed it from an old friend. He wore it for his wedding not too long ago and we’re pretty close in size,” Ray explained, playing with the red bowtie on his neck.

The color suited him, it was such a contrast to the darker colors that it just popped, easily drawing Ryan’s attention. He nodded in response, unsure of what to say next.

The waitress came around and gave them their menus, welcoming them to the restaurant, she told them the specials of the day could be found on the inner left of the first page. Ryan thanked her and turned back to Ray as she left, noticing the slight pink tinge to his cheeks.

“Do you need some help?” he asked, fighting off a smile, lips quirked slightly.

“Uh… yeah.”

He leaned forward, motioning for Ray to do the same. Leaning over the table, he undid Ray’s bow, retying it looser, making sure that he could fit a finger between the fabric and Ray’s neck. 

He could feel Ray’s breath hitch when he touched the skin there. Was this what he wanted? Had he invited Ryan out on a date? On the other hand, he could be reading things wrong, it was probably just from his cold fingers.

When he finished he gave it a little pat, allowing himself to smile as he leaned back into his seat and picked up his menu. It was like helping out a little kid. 

“So, um, your- you did this why?” he finally asked, tripping over his words while voicing the question that had been on his mind since Ray had announced their trip.

“I wanted to thank you for… everything, I guess. You’re a really cool roommate and I feel like I don’t do as much shit as you. I’ll try to be more helpful around the place and I know you like getting all dressed up and stuff so…” he trailed off, hiding behind his menu as he spoke.

Ryan coughed to clear his throat, what a sweet sentiment. Ray was too cute to go through all this trouble, he thought, piecing the earlier events of the week together.

“That explains all the work you've been doing. You've been saving up?”

“Yeah. Wanted to do something sooner than later, and we always do the same things when we hang out anyway, it’s good to switch it up. It’s like the next level for us, right?”

Oh my god, was that his way of asking him to be in a relationship? Ryan thought it over, he did enjoy spending time with the man, sitting next to each other when they ate takeout on the couch, finding Ray asleep on the living room floor at four in the morning, sharing stories over lunch when he got the time. 

Maybe he did have more than just platonic feelings for Ray.

“Ry?” Ray asked, snapping Ryan out if his thoughts.

“Hmm? Oh, yeah.. yeah I think so,” he replied, feeling his heart speed up in his chest. This day had really turned around.

 

-

 

Halfway through his meal, after another bite, Ray set his fork down. He was trying hard to listen to whatever Ryan was talking about. 

“Wait, he shredded the whole file?” he asked, sinking back into the story. He found it getting harder and harder to stay awake, his sleepiness finally catching up to him.

“Yeah and my boss wasn't even surprised, he’s used to the stupidity. We did have it all backed up online, luckily. Ugh, but it was so frustrating. He’s a good guy, but wow he doesn't think sometimes,” Ryan continued, telling Ray what his coworker had done last week.

“I don’t think I’d be able to work with him. I don’t know how you do it,” Ray said, propping his elbow on the table, resting his head on his hand and closing his eyes in a long blink. His eyes were aching and it felt nice to keep them closed for a little bit.

“Ray,” Ryan called, pulling the man from his short rest. 

“Yup, hey, I’m awake, what?” he said comically, trying to make up for nearly falling asleep on their special outing. He was supposed to be making this a good time not ruining everything.

“You almost done? Let’s finish up fast and then we can go home, you look really tired,” Ryan said empathetically, seeing just how tired Ray was.

Ray nodded, feeling bad but agreeing so they could go home sooner. They finished off their meals and skipped on dessert, opting instead for the bill. The waitress came back with it faster than she had with their food, but the place was pretty busy so although off putting, it made sense.

He pulled out his debit card and paid for their meal, forcing himself not to visibly cringe at the number as he did so. The tip was added on when he paid so they left right after the process went through.

They walked back to the car in a comfortable silence and once they got inside Ryan spoke, fiddling with his keys while he talked. “Thank you, again, for a lovely meal, Ray. You really didn't have to.”

“I know, I wanted to,” he replied quickly, shutting down Ryan’s guilt. He had seen that one coming, typical nice guy Ryan.

“Well… I appreciate it,” he said, looking over at Ray who was melting into his seat, relaxed look on his face and eyes closed. 

Ryan took a small breath, so overcome with emotion that he stuck the key in the ignition and quickly leaned over, pressing a kiss to Ray’s cheek before retreating to his side once more.

Ray’s eyes flew open and it was like he’d been shocked. Suddenly, he was wide awake and he looked over at Ryan, probably the same way Ryan had looked at him when he saw Ray in his tux for the first time.

“Woah, uh, wow,” he said, swallowing hard and watching Ryan put the car into reverse.

They pulled out of the parking lot and Ryan, too scared to make eye contact with Ray, kept his eyes on the road, using his driving as an excuse.

“That was pretty gay,” Ray said finally, the long pause broken by his comment. What was he supposed to say to that? Where did that come from?

It kind of cleared the air, but left Ryan confused enough to retort, “yeah, um says the one who literally took me on a date.” He laughed twice, breathily as he waited for Ray’s response.

It was weird saying it in the open like that, saying it out loud made it real.

“What? Wait you- that- fuck. You thought that was a date? Man, I… I have no idea what to say,” Ray answered and Ryan’s heart sank. He had read it all wrong? That.. was concerning considering Ray’s attitude all night.

“You’re joking, right? You talked about the next level for us, you, you let me tie your bow tie and you were blushing the entire time!”

Ray thought it over, “I mean, when you put it that way I guess it does sound like I was hitting on you.”

“Alrighty so we’re going to forget everything that just happened and uh, never speak of it again. Sound good? Okay, starting now,” Ryan said eyes fixed forward as he blushed with embarrassment. He felt like he was going to die, right there in his Malibu.

“Wait no, maybe it could have been a date! I mean, I did have a nice time and you said the same. I like hanging out with you, you’re a really great guy,” Ray spoke quickly. 

He hadn't realized how many wrong signals he’d sent off until they’d been pointed out. It made sense that Ryan had read things wrong.

“What do you mean?” Ryan asked. Does Ray have feelings too or not?

“I mean, like first of all sorry for being confusing and generally a piece of shit. Secondly, you’re like really attractive and funny and… maybe we could give this a try.”

“This,” Ryan repeated, quirking his eyebrow in interest while his heart fluttered at the compliments.

“Yeah, like, dating… or something,” Ray said, Ryan picked up on how his voice was unsure.

“I don’t want to pressure you into anything just because we are apparently terrible at communication,” Ryan replied, choosing his words carefully. 

He was anxious at the idea of a relationship with his best friend. It could potentially ruin everything, but it could also be really fun. All the benefits of living together, plus cuddles.

Ray was silent and it occurred to Ryan just how exhausted they were. He refocused his attention on the road and realized they were almost home.

They arrived shortly after the realization and Ryan unlocked the door to their place, toeing off his shoes and turning around to face Ray who was unlacing his.

“Let’s just talk about this in the morning, okay? Or around noon, I get off early tomorrow,” Ryan said. He figured that was the best way to end things, wait until tomorrow and see what their real feelings were instead of rushing into things.

“Okay,” Ray responded, voice clipped in a cut and dry answer that probably came off harsher than intended. He was frustrated and emotionally lost.

“Goodnight Ray,” sensing the final tone in Ray’s voice, Ryan bid him goodnight. It was hard to just cut off the conversation but it was for the best.

 

-

 

Ryan sat in the kitchen, the Keurig brewing his coffee as checked his email at the table. The house was quiet but his mind wandered back to the events of last night. He had slept, sort of. The bit of time when he didn’t was spent reflecting on Ray and wondering what he’d say when they got to talking.

He’d probably let Ryan down easy, telling him it would be better to stay friends. Nothing would change and Ryan would understand. Once he heard the sound of coffee pouring from the spout, he stood up to retrieve his mug. 

When it stopped he grabbed it carefully, aware of the heat, and brought it back to the table. He heard a rumble from Ray’s room and by the time he looked up, Ray had stumbled into the kitchen.

“...Good morning,” Ryan greeted, a smirk playing on his lips. He blew on his coffee and took a small sip before setting it down again. The caffeine tasted good, he liked that slightly bitter taste on his tongue.

“Ry, okay good, I caught you before you left. Listen, I thought about it last night, like, a lot and I do have feelings for you. I wanna try- I mean if you want to.”

Ray took a deep breath after his speech and Ryan stood up, walking over to him and putting a hand on his shoulder. 

“I’d love to, but only if for our second date I treat,” Ryan said, watching Ray exhale quickly with a snort.

“Pfft free food, count me in,” Ray replied with a grin, eyes following Ryan’s arm down to his shoulder. When he looked back up Ryan removed his hand in favor of outstretching his arms for a hug.

Ray walked into the opened arms and let his head sit on Ryan’s chest, hands resting lightly on his sides. It was a slow start, but slow was good. Better than rushing into things.

Ryan embraced him gently, focusing on the tingling in his chest and then looking up at the clock on the wall to see how much time he had left to get ready.

“As much as I’d love to continue this, Ive gotta get going soon,” he said, pulling away from Ray and giving him a pat on his shoulder blade.

“Yeah, sure, go ahead,” Ray said, sidestepping to allow Ryan to pass. He took a seat where the man had been sitting, picking up the warm mug of coffee and handing it over. 

“You might need this,” he commented. Ryan nodded and took it from his hand.

When he heard Ryan’s bedroom door shut he snapped out of his daze. It was so strange… in a good way, to be in a relationship with Ryan. It was a bit to get used to but he was excited as his heart rate picked up at the thought of another kiss, this time proper.

It was super gay but he considered the night before when Ryan had kissed his cheek. It had felt like his body had shut down but started up at the same time. He wanted to feel like that again.

He’d be the one to initiate the kiss, because one, he wanted to and two, Ryan did it last time. All he had to do was lean in, and up a bit, curse the height difference. 

Ray went over to the fridge, getting himself some apple juice while he waited for Ryan to finish getting ready. He took a few long sips, till he’d drained the cup and leaned over, placing it in the sink.

He heard Ryan’s door open and watched him walk to the front door, sporting a plain black shirt and jeans. Ryan held his laptop case while he slipped into his shoes.

Ray walked over to that side of the kitchen, leaning on the open doorway as he watched, waiting for the perfect opportunity to arise. His nerves built and as he watched Ryan open the door 

He decided against trying, it was too late. 

“I’ll see you later,” Ryan said, stepping outside the door and shutting it behind him. Ray locked it behind him since he was there, and groaned to himself at the lost opportunity. 

He stared at the door before spotting the pair of keys that hung next to it. Ryan would realize in a second and...

As expected, two knocks hit the door and Ray opened it. He knew Ryan could have just opened it himself, so getting him to open it was for comedic effect.

Ryan grinned sheepishly as Ray grabbed the keys from the hook and put them in Ryan’s open palm. He used that as a distraction, pushing forward and closing his eyes. He pressed his lips against Ryan’s and was surprised at the quick response.

Ryan pocketed his keys and moved a hand up to cup Ray’s cheek, tilting his head a bit as he deepened the kiss. Ray did his best not to smile into the kiss but he was so happy.

Ryan tasted like coffee and Ray like his juice so it didn't really mix well. Ray focused more on the feeling than the taste until somewhat disappointedly, Ryan pulled away for air.

“Wow,” Ryan said, voice breathless. He cleared his throat before continuing, “um let’s pick that up again when I get back.”

They smiled at each other for a moment and Ryan remembered that he really did need to get going. He turned on his heel, keys in hand and walked down the sidewalk. Ray closed the door behind him and let out a deep breath.

That had definitely brightened up his day and he pictured Ryan’s permanent smile, the one he gets when he’s giddy. _Oh yeah,_ Ray decided, _we’re picking that up when he gets back._


End file.
